Weaver
by A Mermaid Called Crescent
Summary: Nineteen year old Sarah Williams has not been able to recall a single dream since the magical fantasy she conjured as a young teen. She must once again solve the Labyrinth for a chance at regaining her dreams. Will Sarah be able to win back her cherished fantasies? *Warning: Rating may change from T to M later in the series.*
1. Chapter 1: Lost

**A/N: 'Ello babes! Here I present the opening chapter to my first chaptered Labyrinth fanfiction. I do hope you enjoy, and if you do please drop me a line. If you don't, still let me know what I can do to improve. This will likely be a lengthy story, currently I am expecting about 15 chapters or so. I hope to update on a weekly basis. Without further ado...**

* * *

Weaver

By: Crescent

Chapter 1: Lost

Sharp as razor blades, rays of the dawn sun illuminated Sarah's dorm. Her tired eyes fluttered open as she rolled over to glance toward her alarm clock. 6:58 AM. With a groan, Sarah switched the alarm off prematurely and grabbed her bathroom caddy, yawningly making her way to the communal hall facilities. She hated sharing a bathroom with so many people, but was thankful for her single room. Roommate experience be damned- in her bedroom, alone, was Sarah's happy place. It always had been.

Sarah swept up her lengthy chestnut locks, leaned close to the mirror and noted the ever deepening dark circles surrounding her swampy green eyes. She prepared her toothbrush and unceremoniously plopped it into her mouth.

"Nice PJs," Ashlee, her neighbor, announced her presence. She politely added a shrill giggle in case Sarah failed to grasp the sarcastic tone. Having instinctively turned around to identify the intruder, Sarah offered a toothbrush marred smirk before returning to her morning routine. She glanced Ashlee's direction, assured her attention had passed, then tugged her tiny shorts down self consciously. She compared her long legs, thickened from the required dance classes for musical theater, to Ashlee's perfectly lithe ones, complete with a gap between her thighs. With her petite frame and long, silvery platinum hair, Ashlee reminded Sarah of a fairy. Her nasty disposition, too.

Sarah finished her hygienic duties and returned to her room to dress for the day. She slid her favorite jeans on, and snatched a black button down blouse from her closet. The candy red buttons always strained at her ample breasts, but Sarah dearly loved the small white polka dots and plump cherries that patterned the shirt. Smoothing the tangles, she transformed her messy bun into a sleek ponytail, slid her Scandalous Scarlet lipstick into her pocket and lugged her bookbag onto her back. She stepped into her black Toms and stepped out of her room, being sure to lock the door behind her. The men-no, _boys_ -from across the hall were apt to breaking into female dorms to raid their drawers for the prize of the skimpiest pair of panties.

 _Who decided that 8am was the best time to analyze the complexity that is the human brain?_ Sarah mulled over what awful things she would do to the person as she walked. It certainly wasn't the professor-he looked about as happy to be there as any of the students, and was famous for showing up moments before the 10 minute cutoff given for students to leave if the professor didn't show. Upon reaching the classroom, Sarah sunk into her unofficial designated seat, chosen at the beginning of the year-close enough to the front that it looked like she cared, but beside the door to provide a quick getaway.

"Today, my gloomy pupils," the professor began, startling Sarah out of her thoughts. "We are going to begin our unit on dreams." The class audibly approved, and Dr. Weaver added, "This _won't_ involve experimentation, unfortunately. I need all attention up here, not on the back of your eyelids." Groans erupted from the lecture hall.

He didn't need to convince Sarah, as soon as he mentioned the word "dream" she was all ears. It had been years since she remembered a dream upon waking, and she missed the fantasies she conjured up at night as a child and young teen. Maybe she could finally unlock her dreams again.

"Now, class, I'm sure you realize every human dreams. But did you realize that everyone dreams every time they enter REM, that is the Rapid Eye Movement, stage of sleep? Some are luckier than others in remembering their dreams, but we all do it," Weaver began his lecture. Sarah took in his teachings with wide eyes and a quick pencil. She lingered as the rest of the class filed out the door, and approached her professor once the classroom was deserted.

"Er… Dr. Weaver? I have a, uh… well, I have a question regarding today's lecture," Sarah finally spat out.

"I noticed your sudden interest in psychology this morning. What is your question, Miss… oh, dear, forgive me. They give me more students every semester. What is your name?"

"Sarah," she answered. "Sarah Williams."

"Ah, Miss Williams, yes. How can I help you, Miss Williams?"

"Well, you see, since I was about 15, I haven't been able to remember a single dream. As a child, I experienced the most elaborate and wonderful fantasies. They almost seemed real. But now, I can't remember even a moment of the most ordinary of dreams. Is there any way to help remember the dreams I have?" Sarah was almost begging. She was so close to finally having an answer, she desperately anticipated her professor's response. She studied the man's life worn face as he compiled an answer. With his large nose and deep wrinkles, he was reminiscent of the creatures she encountered in her very last dream.

"Not a single dream, you say? Tell me, Miss Williams, how well do you sleep at night? I can't help but notice you often look quite exhausted... but who doesn't in this class," he chuckled. Sarah smiled, then her lips fell back into a frown.

"Well, I can't say I feel terribly rested when I wake up, even when I sleep in." She paused. "Is there something wrong with me?" She asked worriedly. She knew it wasn't normal to forget all her dreams, but she never thought there was something truly wrong.

"Oh no, dear," her professor reassured her. "Sometimes people won't remember their dreams if they aren't getting enough sleep. What helps me to get a truly restful sleep, is a warm cup of camomile tea before bed. It's worth a try," he encouraged, as he saw relief spread over Sarah's face. "Also, ensure you have the correct sleeping environment, being especially sure to turn off all lights. You'll want to be cool and comfortable, but it's the lights that can really affect your sleep cycles." Sarah's cheeks flushed. She often read before falling asleep, many times losing consciousness before she could switch off the electricity.

"Thank you, Dr. Weaver," Sarah said with a grin. "That was incredibly helpful!" Her professor bid her goodbye and Sarah took off to her next class.

"Oh no…" Sarah pulled on the handle of the door to the auditorium in vain. She stopped her foot and exclaimed, "Oh, it's not fair!" Advanced Shakespeare was her favorite part of the day. She'd have majored in theatre, if not for her stepmother, Irene, threatening to revoke her college fund if she didn't settle on a "real" degree. _Yay, accounting!_ Sarah rolled her eyes.

She didn't dare knock. Mrs. Thatch did not tolerate tardiness, considering it a personal insult. Sarah returned to her dorm, slamming her door behind her. The impact jarred her bookcase, causing a single small, leather bound book to jump ship. Sarah eyed the item suspiciously, then rescued it from the floor and flipped it over to read _The Labyrinth_ written in gold calligraphy contrasted against the crimson cover. Slowly, she began to recognize the little book she hadn't seen in years and an almost unnatural and overwhelming desire to read it washed over her. Memories poured into her consciousness as she flipped quickly through the pages. _Once upon a time there was a beautiful young girl..._

The rest of the day passed quickly. Sarah finished her book, worked her shift at the local grocery store, and completed a load of laundry by 10pm. _You've become so damn_ domestic, _Sarah. How'd you turn into such an ordinary girl?_ She sighed as she prepared a cup of the tea she bought at the end of her shift. Sleepytime Peach. She hoped she could choke it back, unfortunately there were no other varieties available.

 _Here goes nothing._ She held her nose and tried her best to take the liquid in a single gulp. She coughed and sputtered, but managed to fully consume the dose with minor damage inflicted. She replaced her jeans with pink silk shorts, accented with black lace and traded her blouse for a simple black camisole before dimming the room and sinking into bed.

With nothing else to do, she reminisced about her final dream, noting the similarities to the book she devoured earlier. Sarah figured she must have read the same story the day before her dream, having learned in class it was possible, even common, for dreams to take form around what was experienced or thought of during the day, especially just before bed.

She smiled as she remembered the dear friends she made during her adventure through the Labyrinth. A rude but undeniably loyal dwarf, a towering and orange furred beast, and a valiant Fox terrier soldier.

Her smile faded and heart rate surged as the villain of her dreams entered her mind. Never before had she encountered such an _alluring_ evil.

 _But was he evil, really? An adversary, sure. But truly against me?_ Sarah wondered. He was cold and callous at the start of her journey, but by the end he seemed… different. He seemed _desperate._ Afraid of her, even. Sarah remembered how he had backed away from her, a snotty 15 year old girl. What undeniable power did she hold over him?

Sarah's face wrinkled in concentration. _What was it he said to me?_ She closed her eyes tight, conjuring the image of the Goblin King donning a pure white wardrobe, his blonde, unruly hair blowing about his nearly perfect face. He looked as if he was carved from stone, cold and beautiful. His only imperfection lied in his mismatched, icy eyes and crooked, pointy teeth. Yet, these features only seemed to add to his charm.

 _Fear me?_ Check. _Love me?_ What? _Do as I say, and I will be your slave._ The proposition felt so different at the time, but now thinking back, could it be that he was offering her his world, at his side?

She rendered him powerless over her, denying him fully. How would her life be different if she hadn't been so focused on returning to her ordinary life? To escape this normality… Sarah would give anything. She no longer had even her dreams to get her through.

 _Wait._ Sarah came to a realization. Not only did she reject _him,_ she rejected his _offer_. Sarah sat straight up. She, essentially, gave up her dreams for her brother. Perhaps, if she were to solve the Labyrinth again…

Sarah chuckled, breaking the silence of her sleepy dorm and sunk back down into the warm embrace of her floral quilt. What does it matter what this dream king really wanted? He didn't exist. He was just part of the fantasy she had lost long ago. There was a perfectly scientific reason Sarah had ceased remembering her dreams, she certainly had them. Her professor said so.

Sarah rolled over and hugged a worn brown bear, the ribbon tied round his neck now more pink than red. Nearly five years ago she gave the toy to her brother, Toby. He quickly tired of it, relinquishing him back to Sarah's possession as soon as he could talk. She held the furry figure to her chest.

"Oh, Launcelot," she began, speaking aloud to the creature. "I wish the Goblin King would take me away…right now." Sarah closed her eyes and entered a welcomed slumber.


	2. Chapter 2: Unwanted

**A/N: I want to thank the beautiful, wonderfully talented Rakill for being the beta reader for this chapter and being an amazing friend. Thanks, girl! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I welcome critiques as well as praise. :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Unwanted

With a resounding yawn, Sarah fluttered her eyes open then blinked the sleep out of them with some extra force. Pain radiated in her lower back and chill bumps painted her skin. Something was wrong. Where was her stuff? Where was her bed? Quickly, she squeezed her eyes shut as she tried her hardest to summon the familiar setting of her dorm room.

She pictured the drab painted brick walls, heavily decorated with various musical and theatrical posters, as well as photos of her younger self and family. The dreadful off-white walls made her want to gag, so she reduced it to simple slivers peeking through the decor.

She imagined her worn quilt that was oh so soft after innumerable trips through the washer and dryer. Irene had offered to buy her a brand new dorm set when Sarah received her acceptance letter from the University of Massachusetts at Amherst. However, Sarah couldn't imagine letting go of the beloved bedding her biological mother bought for her when they moved into the house her father now shared with Irene and Toby.

Linda had never been the typical mother or housewife type, it was almost comical when she presented the then twelve year old Sarah with an undeniably traditional patchwork quilt covered in different flowery patterns. Instantly, Sarah fell in love with it and made her bed for the first time in years. She made it a point to keep it immaculate from that point forward, making sure it was the focal point of her made sure to perfect her bed after each use.

In fact, there were very specific places in her bedroom for all of her belongings, not just the sheets, pillows and quilt. From the plush animals resting upon the shelves on her walls to the cluttered but organized mess on her vanity, not an item was askew. It was the rock that Sarah needed when her world turned upside down just a year later when her mother never returned from the Broadway run of her latest play.

Just the thought of what happened and the feelings that it evoked caused Sarah's chest to tighten.

Sarah slowly opened her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows as she took in the scenery around her. Her soft pink lips drooped as she started to really register that she was not in her dorm room anymore.

"Lancelot, I've a feeling we aren't in Kansas anymore." She whispered as her swampy eyes swept over the strange but all too familiar landscape.

The sky was still like melted sherbet, consisting of swirls of oranges and purples as the sun began to rise and breach the horizon. The beauty of it was honestly breathtaking, and in that moment Sarah considered how much she had not noticed the first time she was here.

The unrelenting wind still whipped through the hills and valleys, rippling her pajamas and wrapping her long hair over her face.

There was something odd, though. The once barren tree branches and desolate hills were now lush and green. The weeds that had been so numerous before were replaced with beautiful bluebells bigger than any she had ever seen. They sprouted from the earth in various shades of blues and purples; the petals shimmered as the morning sun kissed each one.

Huh. It must be spring.

At that moment, Sarah realized she was draped over a particularly sharp rock, accounting for the ache in her back. She shoved it to the side with a little more force than necessary and watched as it rolled away. She lied back down and shut her eyes. When she opened them again she would be back in her warm bed surrounded by her possessions. She hoped so, anyway.

No such luck. Sarah opened her eyes and whined softly under her breath as she stared up at the lavender and creamsicle sky with milky clouds swirling in. She slowly got on her feet and tugged down on her little shorts as her childhood toy fell away, forgotten.

Damn. I should have planned a better outfit.

She snorted at her own thought. Who really plans to be swept away to an Underground world with a wish? How often did that happen?

Turn back, Sarah… Turn back before it's too late.

The soft but distinctly masculine British-esque tone lilted in her mind. A chill traveled down her spine like a jolt of electricity. She looked around and half expected him to be there, standing just out of view with that trademark smirk on his face, just waiting for her to say something. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed when he wasn't there.

As if I could. Sarah answered her own memory.

"Well, no point in wasting time now. Come on feet."

Sarah set out down the hill towards the seemingly never ending maze awaiting her arrival. The descent didn't take long, and she soon found herself just steps away from the towering walls of the first phase of the Labyrinth. But something caught her eye; A dwarf hunched over, tending to his garden. Sarah couldn't hold back her excitement and began to run towards her long lost friend.

"Hoggle! HOGGLE! HOGGLE!" Sarah screamed out.

Finally, he tore his attention away from the purple flowers he was pruning.

"And just how do you knows my name?" Hoggle barked, pointing rudely at her.

Tears started to stream down Sarah's face, already splotchy and red with exertion.

"Hoggle, it's me. Sarah… your friend." Sarah pushed, trying to make him remember.

"Hoggle ain't nobody's friend. Hoggle is HOGGLE'S fri—" Hoggle stopped dead in his track.

"You… you're her? Sarah?" His grumpy face lit up instantly then fell just as quickly. He turned his back to her to go back to his gardening and grumbled under his breath.

Confused, Sarah approached him. "Hoggle, what's wrong?" She placed a hand on his shoulder.

He violently shrugged it off and let out a growl of sorts but still refused to look at her.

She scoffed, "Is that how you treat all your friends?! No wonder you don't have any!"

He reached his big hand around and waved her away without as much as a glance in her direction.

"That's fine!" She spat out. "I can do this on my own!" She turned on her heels and stormed up to the walls of the Labyrinth. Methodically she began to beat on various sections, knowing the entrance was hidden somewhere, somehow.

After she bloodied her knuckles and reached her wit's end she turned around and pressed her back against the wall. She slid down with a "plop" and hugged her legs close to her body. Tears began to fill her bloodshot eyes once again.

Come on, Sarah. You didn't cry this much at fifteen.

She drooped her head down onto her knees and trembled from the mixture of frustration and fear. A large, bumpy hand cupped her cheek and lifted her head up. Her green eyes lifted and met the blue eyes of the dwarf.

"Sarah," Hoggle began gruffly.

She could tell the name had become foreign on his lips. It stung but it was only fair that he had forgotten her, just as she had forgotten all her companions from this world.

"You should return to your home. It's unlikely…" He paused to glance around and dropped his voice to a low, raspy whisper. "That is, it's unlikely Jareth has discovered your presence," he finished.

Sarah looked away from his concerned, sea colored eyes and stared down at her feet, disappointment evident on her face. How could he not know she was here? He seemed to know her every move four years ago. Hoggle took notice of the forlorn look upon her face and pushed harder with his words.

"Sarah, you must gos. Leave and forgets this place." Hoggle's stare dropped to the ground. "Like you forgots me." He finished in a soft murmur.

Sarah looked upon his face and felt sorrow deep in her chest. She reached out and lifted his chin so their gaze met once again. "Oh, Hoggle. You really think I could have forgotten you?" Sarah tilted her head endearingly, her hair falling to the side with the movement.

"But miss, after that night, you never called for us agains…" He trailed off.

She could see the memories of the days and weeks following her run through the Labyrinth playing in his mind through his turquoise eyes.

"I thought," She began softly. "I thought this was all just a dream. I thought it was the most wonderful dream, full of awe. But not real." Sarah's hand dropped from Hoggle's face and her eyes glazed over as she whispered to herself, "It's not real."

"What do you means not real? Of course, everything is not what it seems in this place," he made a sweeping gesture toward the Labyrinth. He then added roughly, "But it's real and as such, you must gos!"

"But why?" Sarah whined out, her agitation growing again. And here she thought she was making some progress with the fair weathered friend.

Hoggle let out a heavy sigh, "I can't say little lady." Hoggle looked the young woman over;She wasn't such a "little" lady any longer. Her hips had widened, and her legs had grown longer, and her hair longer still. Even her face seemed elongated, as the childhood fullness of her cheeks had all but disappeared completely.

"But you should know, you ain't wanted here!" Hoggle spat the last words with significant force, causing Sarah to growl.

"I know YOU don't want me here!" She rose to her feet and turned to face the towering walls. Her face twisted in concentration as she closed her eyes and forced the memory of the strong iron gate into her mind. As she opened her eyes, a gasp escaped her lips.


	3. Chapter 3: Alluring

**A/N: I am _so_ sorry this is late! There have been lots of Mother's Day festivities and this is my first year being married so I've been celebrating with two families trying to join them as one. It is also my first Mother's Day without my grandmother who raised me alongside my mother. It's been more than difficult. I am also sorry this is a shorter chapter. I will make up for it with Chapter 4, which will be the longest yet! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Like most writers I love feedback of all kinds :) be sure to share this if you like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Alluring**

Copper ringlets splayed in fiery contrast against gold satin sheets. Sheer white lace draped every curve of her voluptuous body, her generous chest rising and falling in the gentle rhythm of slumber. Her face was softened in sleep, her pouty lips, the corners eternally downturned, were slightly ajar and her sweeping eyelashes met, concealing the strangely inviting rust colored irises that lie beneath the lids. She really should have been beautiful, lying there beneath the cascading golden curtains that decorated the enormous bed intricately carved from a deep, strong Cherry wood. The soft light of dawn trickling in from the stone framed window danced upon her pixie featured face.

Jareth allowed himself to watch the sleeping form a few moments longer before moving to check on his Kingdom for the first time that morning. His subjects were making quite the ruckus, more even than usual, and he felt a need to address the source of the excitement. He had grown accustomed to the crashing of decanters full of goblin ale and the drunken chants of the creatures- "May ye always scream and shout! And may ye cup never run out!".

But there was something strange that morning, as the ruffians actually seemed to be trying to be quiet, and in their attempts failing miserably with choruses of harsh shushes and 'shut up!'s. An ear splittingly shrill command of silence from Sorcha, a particularly intelligent she-goblin and official Goblin Advisor to the King, had served as a particularly irritating wake up call, stealing away the sleep Jareth intensely craved.

He slipped into a fresh pair of leggings, stepped into his calf high black boots and pulled on the black leather gloves he placed on his nightstand the night prior. The decision influenced by lack of proper rest, he forwent changing into a new tunic and instead settled for simply straightening the cream ruffles adorning the neckline of his sleep shirt. He fastened a few buttons, concealing the majority of his smooth, lean chest and tucked the shirt tails into his form-fitting, silvery breeches.

He approached the door to take his leave but noticed a restless energy emanating from the bed, drawing him back to the side where the redhead slept. He perched himself upon the edge of the down feather mattress, glided a gloved hand over the woman's hip and leaned down to place the gentlest kiss on her pout. Her lips turned upward, then she rolled to her other side and settled in for a few more hours of sleep gifted by her King. He hadn't had a full night's sleep in years, but he would be damned if he let his Queen share the same fate.

Jareth's breath hitched as a strikingly familiar, though faint, scent entered his nose then pulled upon his heart strings. He closed his eyes and breathed deeper, inviting the troubling mix of spicy cinnamon and sweet, fresh peaches. It had been so long since he last smelled that intoxicating scent. His mind wandered to the time he smelled it most vividly.

 _He could see just how young, how pure she was. Her in her iridescent pearl ball gown juxtaposed with the extravagant costumes of his and neighboring kingdom's courts. He noticed her frightened eyes attempting to take in the festivities around her and he lowered his mask to afford her at least one familiar face. He was not expecting the look of wonder she would give him, and his lips lifted into a soft smile._

 _He took his usual partner into a swirling dance, though he could not take his eyes away from Sarah for more than a moment, much to his partner's disdain. His partner mentioned he had never invited a Runner, or any human before, but Jareth hardly noticed the remark. Instead his attention was drawn to a male member of his court who had taken a liking to Sarah. He seemed to undress her with his eyes before purring "you are remarkably beautiful, my dear girl." Jareth could feel his copper haired partner tensing, and to soothe her ego, Jareth whispered to the temptress dressed in lavender what he had planned for her that night. Her crimson eyes lit up as she bit her lip in response. He did not know Sarah had been watching him at that precise moment, her face blushing brightly._

 _The other adults in the opulent ballroom had taken to toying with the child as she made her way through the crowd. A look of disgust washed over him as Jareth calculated a plan to rescue Sarah from her tormentors. He noticed she was looking for him, too, and this made him grin. His partner seethed "forget her" before her companion whispered "she's too young for you" in his ear as he passed them both in favor of the girl in white. He couldn't stop himself from glancing back at the two with a knowing snicker. Just watch me, he thought._

 _Jareth effortlessly swept Sarah into an elegant waltz, leading her with a practiced ease. Peaches and cinnamon filled his lungs as he breathed her in. He sang to Sarah in a hushed tone, the lyrics meant only for her. Sarah blushed when he complimented her, and began to spill her heart out remarking that this all felt like a dream, but like none she had before. He spoke to her heart, encouraging her to become her dream. But he couldn't succeed in distracting her forever. Too soon, her attention moved back to the jeering and teasing crowd and she grew uncomfortable once again. He tried to calm her, pulling her close and for a moment she closed her eyes and moved her mouth in such a way as to invite a kiss. But the cackling of the other dancers was horrifying, and too much for the self conscious girl to bear. The clock struck midnight as if to grant the girl permission and she broke away from him, leaving him to look forlorn at her rejection._

 _His beautiful partner returned to his side and snaked a slender arm around his waist, granting him much needed distraction. Much as she would do a year later, as they stood at the altar. He needed someone to warm his bed and share his responsibilities, and she was more than willing. He felt he could no longer bear the simple company of simple minds, and was desperate for a worthy conversational companion. Skill in the bedroom wasn't entirely necessary, but was well received._

 _"Do you, Jareth, King of the Goblins, take Alura, daughter of Lord Rowan of the Kingdom of Perseverance to be your lawfully wedded Queen?"_

"I do," Jareth said aloud, as he looked upon his wife, breaking free of the memory and losing the scent that sent him into it. A distraction she may be, but Alura was now his sworn Queen and she had taken to her duties masterfully.

The Labyrinth had evolved under her guidance, no longer showing signs of wear and neglect. Not to be taken lightly, however, because as beautiful as it had become it was still a challenging test for those seeking to win back the Wished Away Children. The puzzles it had always housed usually served as enough to keep runners on their toes as they either grew into mature, caring creatures or failed, leaving their Wished Away to be placed into a family more capable. It was a rare treat for a runner to necessitate the attention of the King in handcrafting a more challenging route to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. Come to think of it, Sarah had been the last to receive the King's direct interference in a run.

Jareth shook his head as if to shake the girl out of it, his feathery blonde locks becoming even more wild. Smoothing them down, he rose from the bed. He took his armored coat from the wardrobe, the leather a swirling mix of dark purples and shades of black, and snatched up his crystal topped riding crop from beside the door and set out for his throne room.

* * *

 **A/N#2: So, I tried very hard to marry the ballroom scene from the movie with the ballroom scene from the novelization. And all from Jareth's perspective this time. I feel like I was pretty successful but was definitely nervous with the POV change. Was it confusing for anyone? Or could you tell it was Jareth? I'm curious to know everyone's thoughts. Thanks so much for all the love guys!**


	4. Chapter 4: Changes

**A/N: Author notes are being moved to end of the chapter henceforth. Thank you for your continued support! As a reminder: I own nothing, am not benefiting financially in any way from this, and take the movie and novelization as canon sources of inspiration. My only reward is the kind words, follows, and favorites of my readers. xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Changes**

Sarah couldn't be bothered to notice the look of complete shock that washed over Hoggle's face. She wasn't sure what just happened, but she was determined to take full advantage of it. With a smug smile gracing her lips, Sarah entered the Labyrinth, a glittery fog still emitting from the great, open doors.

She considered which way to go. On the one hand, she could try to find a more direct route to the castle, but she would certainly be met with some new, possibly worse puzzles to decode. Or, she could try to recreate the path she took before.

 _No good._ She thought, remembering how the walls had a way of separating and coming together so as to change the maze. It was impossible to retrace her steps exactly. She could try to find the Bog of Eternal Stench, and hope for a warmer welcome from Sir Didymus and Ambrocious, his humble steed so like her Merlin. She missed Merlin, having lost him to cancer the summer before she left for college. Yes, this was perfect. The Bog it is. She couldn't wait to see Merlin's doppelganger.

First thing was first, she had to find her way deeper into the maze. She didn't have much trouble this time spotting a slight but definite discontinuity in the wall indicating an entrance. She marched through, head held high and full of pride in herself.

"Ouch!" She rubbed her nose and checked to see if it was broken. She growled in frustration. There _was_ an opening there… wasn't there? She chose to ignore the snickers and giggles that seemed so familiar coming from the tiny, flying creatures that must have engaged in breeding practices that could rival rabbits. Surely, there wasn't so many fairies the last time Sarah had been here. Then again, Hoggle was succeeding fairly well in killing the bratty beasties off.

With her thoughts drifting back to Hoggle, Sarah noticed that he had chosen not to follow her in and try to surprise her this time. _Oh well. I don't need a grumpy gnome around anyway._ Sarah picked up the pieces of her ego and began to search for a legitimate opening in the sparkling gray corridor.

It wasn't long before Sarah was once again on her way. She remembered the last time she passed through these walls, she knew exactly what she had to do then. With determination guiding her, and later the gift of companionship, Sarah was absolutely ready for her confrontation with the King of Goblins when the time came. She was going to get her brother back, no matter what. This time, however... It was lonely solving the maze without a soul by her side, and Sarah found herself alone with her thoughts. She mulled over what she would she do when she reached the castle _. Hey there, Mr. King of Goblins, old pal. You know that gift you tried to give me a while back? Yeah, that's the one, the one I so rudely rejected. I would totally like to cash in on it, now, your, uh… your majesty?_

Sarah was so lost in her own mind that she wasn't aware of the walls of the Labyrinth starting to close in around her until she was contorting herself to fit. Finally, she reached a point where she simply was not going to squish through. She moved backward to find that the opening she had just passed through was now just as tight.

"Damn." The curse was barely audible. Sarah bit her lip and tried to formulate a plan.

Hehehehehe!

"Be quiet! Please! I am _trying_ to think!" Sarah shouted, flustered by her inability to find her way out. The giggles made their way closer and closer, crowding Sarah's mind so nothing else would fit. Then hundreds of tiny, winged humanoids descended upon her like a swarm of bees, and just as dangerous.

"Help! Hoggle! Didymus! Ludo! _Anyone!"_ Panic was beginning to set in as little fangs sharp as needles started penetrating any exposed skin. She tried in vain to retreat into the thin veil of silk and lace her pajamas provided. The fairies seemed to take extra pleasure in finding the most sensitive areas to tear into. The supple skin that covered her inner thighs was screaming in pain as what felt like thousands of teensy teeth descended upon it. She felt as if she was covered in broken glass.

Just as Sarah started to accept her fate, curling herself as small as she could in the cramped corridor, she heard the most beautiful groans.

"I'm coming, Sarah!"

Instantly she was back in fighting mode, swatting with a newfound fervor. When Hoggle reached her, he was firing his fairy killing spray as fast as the apparatus would allow. Soon, the clever little beasties realized their comrades were falling around them and retreated, leaving Sarah covered in blood-dotted miniscule wounds.

"Hmph, seeing as yous are just as stubborn as ever, it looks like I am going to have to escort you _again_ ," Hoggle gruffly announced, producing what appeared to be ground up leaves in a liquid from a satchel attached to his belt.

"Look, I don't need your assistance," Sarah spat out, shying away from his offer, remembering the last time she accepted a leaf from the dwarf. Then her voice softened, "but, I would _like_ it," she accepted the tincture and started rubbing it over the worst of the bites. She cooed at the coolness and noted the warm look of hope in the dwarf's eyes. He had changed so much.

"As you may have noticed," Hoggle began to speak as he pulled a rope ladder out of it's camouflage on the wall and began to ascend. "The Labyrinth has changed a lot, but the dangers still remain. You can't-"

"Take anything for granted," Sarah finished the phrase for him, and began to follow up the ladder. She smiled up at him when he looked down at her.

Hoggle lead Sarah through the twists and turns of stone eventually morphing into winding bushes. He was a dwarf on a mission, and Sarah couldn't decide if it was to get rid of her faster or to please her.

Suddenly, Hoggle turned to Sarah and made a hushing gesture. Sarah looked confused and was just starting to object when Hoggle pushed open a door made of hedge hidden in the leafy wall.

"Ludo!" She exclaimed and ran into the beast's huge, orange furred arms. As she was hugging him she noticed a slightly smaller, chocolate furred figure.

"Sarah," the beast smiled as he released her from his embrace.

"Sola," he motioned to the other creature. "Love," came the simple introduction.

Sarah wasted no time in embracing the smaller yeti-like beast. Sola seemed shy and apprehensive at first, but soon returned the hug. A smile curved her lips and she spoke.

"Sarah, friend!" Her voice was much higher than her companion's. She pointed at her partner. "Ludo tell Sola! Sarah, friend!" The female beast appeared ecstatic to finally meet the young adventurer from years ago that Ludo had so dearly remembered.

"Sarah see brother?" Ludo asked. Sarah shook her head.

"Not yet, Ludo. But I would greatly love to, do you know where I might find him?" Sarah questioned the beast. For a moment, it looked like a figurative light bulb turned on above the his head but it soon grew dim.

"No," he moaned sadly. "Smell bad?" he framed the words as a question as opposed to a statement. Hoggle was quick to interject.

"I ain't never returning to that damned Bog!" he crossed his arms as he made the declaration. Sarah looked at him with a small pout, and the dwarf's furious expression dissolved and his arms fell to his sides.

"But, perhaps, we may ventures to find the Sir at the gates of the castle," Hoggle mentioned. "Rumor has it, he has tooken a job as the new Guard of the Gates since… well, since Humongous _retired."_

Sarah stifled a chuckle, remembering Hoggle pushing every button and knob in the gigantic contraption until it short circuited. It was quite the respectable, and ridiculous, feat. Sarah coughed, as something began to fill her lungs. The room was starting to get hazy with...dust? And what was making that moaning noise?

"Ra!" Ludo announced then turned the corner, returning with a magnificently fuzzy ball tucked into his arms.

"Dust, friends," Ludo smiled down at the fluff he was cradling. "Soon, rocks friends."

Sarah reached out to pet the babe and was surprised when Ludo placed the creature into her arms. She shifted the surprisingly heavy figure into what she thought may be a comfortable position and was completely enthralled with the wee beast.

"Oh, well, hello there, little one," she rocked him with a gentle sway and smiled at his resemblance to his father. He had impossibly huge eyes that drew you in, with the longest and thickest lashes she had ever seen and an infectious giggle. Sarah tickled his small, round belly covered in auburn fur, soft as down feathers, which caused him to giggle more. She would have held him forever, had the babe not grown agitated and hungry prompting his mother to take him back. Sarah was sad to see him go, but purred as she stretched her back, contented with the symphony of small popping noises the action caused.

"Thank you, Ludo," she nodded to the large beast and then to the smaller one, "and Sola." Sarah reached towards the babe for a farewell pat, and he clasped her hand. "And of course you, too, Ra," she beamed at the bundle of fur. "But we really must be leaving now."

Ludo looked sadly at the girl. "Ludo, come?" He asked, though he knew he wouldn't be able to. He also knew Sarah would decline, though appreciate the offer.

"I think our friend Hoggle here has everything under control," she smiled reassuringly. The dwarf and the girl bid the beasts ado and set off back on their path to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City.

The pair seemed to be solving the Labyrinth in record time, having encountered few obstacles. Sarah attributed this mostly to Hoggle's familiarity with the maze but she wondered if much of the difficulty before had been at the hands of the Goblin King. Without him meddling, the venture really _was_ a piece of cake.

In no time at all, and without any run ins with Fireys, False Alarms, or oubliettes, they reached the gates of the castle.

"On guard!" came the voice of a canine soldier with one eye and a declining sense of smell. It was obvious the small soldier had lived a rough, but valiant life and took great pleasure in his job as Guard. He was quite proud of himself for having acquired the former job of a creature at least 100 times his size.

"Noble sir! It's me, Sarah!" the girl announced. "And Hoggle!" She added as an afterthought, remembering how Hoggle had not immediately recognized her earlier.

"Young maiden?" There was evident surprise in Sir Didymus' voice. It was clear he remembered, but was astonished at her presence.

"What doth bring thee to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City?" the furry soldier inquired. Sarah noticed the wheels turning in Hoggle's brain. Evidently, he was realizing he had never asked the goal of her mission. Sarah swallowed hard.

"Well, I thought if I were to once again defeat the Labyrinth, that I might have a chance at my dreams again," she revealed to them. The creatures looked to each other in a rather distressing way.

"Well," the canine began with a shrug. "What I can say, is there has not been a braver warrior to venture to this Goblin City. Not even I!" Sarah felt her ego swell. "Certainly, no one has ever tried to run a second time. So, who's to say it won't work?" He offered Sarah a reassuring grin, looking more like a snarl due to his carnivorous teeth. Actually, was he beginning to really snarl?

"But I must stay true to my duty! None may pass these gates-"

"Without your permission?" Sarah smiled cunningly.

"Without solving this riddle!" Didymus corrected. Sarah raised an eyebrow at the canine, the crossed her arms and smirked.

"I am ready, Sir," she announced. The soldier cleared his throat then began.

"What animal walks upon four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon, and three legs in the evening?" He watched Sarah's face intently as she worked out the puzzle.

"Man," came the answer just moments later. "Man crawls at birth, walks on two legs most of their life, then by 'evening' must rely on a cane of some sort," Sarah excitedly explained. "I knew all those crosswords were good for something!"

"Alas, outwitted again! You are quite the worthy opponent, m'lady! But then again, what man can pretend to know the riddle of a woman's mind," the soldier stepped aside and let the pair push open the gates. Once inside the walls of the city, the three were greeted with rambunctious, intoxicated goblins.

Most goblins paid no attention to the crew as they made their way through the ransacked houses. There were times when two goblins would look on Sarah with a faint familiarity, turn to each other and shrug. Many were just passed out on various stoops and carts.

Upon reaching the castle, Sarah and Hoggle struggled to push open the heavy doors while Didymus was making his rounds to ensure the citizens of the Goblin City were all breathing. After all, he took his job of protecting his people very seriously and wanted to make sure he still had all his people. They were finally able to enter and Sarah gasped softly at the enchanting state of the castle.

The once barren walls now sported elaborate art installments and cascading candelabras. Eyes of the long dead upon tapestries seemed to follow Sarah as she floated forward, mouth slightly agape. The windows were dressed in a deep maroon velvet, each differing with the next more enchanting than the last, reminiscent of ball gowns at a formal royal event.

Out of a hallway suddenly emerged a she-goblin with shoulder length hair the color of pencil lead and a perpetual frown. In the creature's determination to get from her point A to point B, she collided right into Sarah knocking herself on her bum. She looked upon the woman standing above her with wide, chocolate eyes and mouth agape.

"Oh, my, I am so sorry!" Sarah quickly apologized and kneeled down to help the little goblin. The goblin blinked twice in response, jumped to her feet and grabbed the lacey hem of Sarah's shorts, ushering her quickly to a room of the castle Sarah had never visited. Before Sarah could question the creature, she had disappeared into the darkness of the corridor. Sarah looked frantically from her right to her left, and all around.

Then she saw him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello babes! I just wanted to touch quickly on the fact that I take what some would consider risks in my story development. My mom taught me long ago to "disturb the universe" when I write, and I have taken that to heart. I want to evoke emotions in my readers, and not just the warm and fuzzy ones. I also want to challenge myself. While it is always difficult to lose readers, I am going to stay strong to my instincts with the development of this plot. That said, I do want to mention I consider Sarah and Jareth to be soulmates... take that how you will. ;)**

 **Brownie points for anyone who can identify the Don Quixote quote I threw in ;) And another fun tidbit is Ludo means "light" in Italian, so I chose Sola meaning "sun" and Ra meaning "son god" for Ludo's family's names!**

 ** _Thank you to my reviewers: FreakinGodzilla, Annibale, the artful scribbler, Jetredgirl, Starzz123, Honoria Granger, DarkGreenRose, Cakeydaftone, LovelyAmberLight, and guests._**

 ** _Super special thank you to my repeat reviewers: SarahLouiseDodge, Jediavenger, Ariella21_**

 ** _You guys keep me writing, thank you so, so much._**


	5. Chapter 5: Visions

**WARNING :**

 ** _*Implied_ Character Death**

 ***Suggestive Themes**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Visions**

Following a failed attempt to capture and interrogate a semi-intelligent goblin capable of explaining their strange behavior of the morning, Jareth retreated to his expansive office to rest his aching head. He squeezed the bridge of his nose between his eyes, the lids closed in a pained wince. Over the last few years ever intensifying migraines plagued him, accompanied by stomach ailments and, perhaps more alarmingly, hallucinations.

They started out innocent enough. A flash of brunette hair disappearing around a corner, empty air greeting him if he dared to approach. A ghostly giggle to chase, taunting but always eluding him. Gradually, the vision morphed from a tease to a temptress. She was every bit the memory he had of her, from her cherub cheeks to her billowy poet's shirt hinting at developing curves to her stubborn playfulness she so readily doled out.

But this was not the woman that now stood frozen in his doorway, doe eyed with full lips slightly parted. Jareth swung his leg down from it's perch on the arm of his large, antique chair and leaned forward resting his elbows on the heavy ornate desk to better study this 'intruder'.

Her eyes were still that intriguingly cruel shade of green, their beauty enough to evoke envy in the sin itself. Once cute, chubby cheeks were replaced with subtle, high cheekbones. Her hair now hung in lengthy waves over her slender shoulders, lightly freckled to match the bridge of her button nose. Jareth bit at his lower lip with feral teeth as his eyes dropped to the swell of her breasts, straining the thin fabric of her altogether inadequate top. Her once slender hips now swelled with the promise of fertility; her shapely legs and feet were bare.

"My, my… what an _intriguing_ choice of wardrobe tonight, Sarah mine," his voice poured out like honey. Her lips slammed together as blood rushed to paint her cheeks a rosy red. She still appeared paralyzed in the frame of the door, a stark contrast to the clever mouse of the game he had grown accustomed to over the years. She may have been shying away from her part, but Jareth continued his feline role, approaching Sarah. He circled her like prey, sizing up this new challenge. He loved a game that kept him on his toes.

"Guh-," she inhaled deeply then let the breath out slowly and started again. "Goblin King, I am here with a request." Her eyes were locked with the ground.

"Oh?" He trailed a gloved finger up the length of her toned arm, smirking as he noticed tiny bumps appear and soft, fair hairs lift. He heard her gulp.

"Yes," her voice was meek. "I'd… I'd like my gift." She finally lifted her gaze from the floor to meet his. His shimmery lips curled into a Cheshire grin, his strange, usually mismatched eyes nearly identical due to mood induced dilation.

"Is that what we're calling it now, hm?" he purred, pushing her to the door frame with his body, his excitement evident, hard against her fleshy hip. His hand was poised on the small of her back, pulling her ever closer. He could feel her heart beating frantically, his own speeding up. "So shy, Sarah. What's come over you?"

She shook her head.

"Not shy… just trying to be respectful?"

Jareth eyed the young woman curiously. Respectful? What happened to the brat he had come so accustomed to taming? He wedged a leanly muscled thigh between her thicker pair. She squirmed uncomfortably, and her eyes narrowed as she managed to straighten her posture in an attempt to be more imposing. "Though I don't see why, seeing as _you_ are completely lacking in that department," she snapped.

Jareth tilted his head back and laughed heartily. There she was. And not a moment too soon.

"Come, come, come, Sarah. You've never complained about a lack of respect before," he reminded and she gave him an utterly confused look. Jareth let out a heavy inward sigh. _The girl is dense even in my daydreams._

With a swift maneuver of his boot behind her ankle, Jareth took Sarah off balance and into his arms and then to the ground, easily overpowering her. She appeared stunned by the quickness of the change in positions and didn't struggle as Jareth cupped her cheek and rubbed a leather thumb over the subtle bone it found there. She had been a pretty child, but now… now, she was an enchanting woman. Just then, Jareth noticed something. She was trembling, and not in the normal pleasurable sense as usual. No, she was trembling in fear.

The once fresh smell of the summer fruit morphed into something closer to peach wine, pungent and hinting at a nervousness he hadn't encountered before. Come to think of it, she had never smelled quite so strongly in his previous visions… It had always been a ghost of a scent, simple memory accompanying his hallucinations. This, though. This was real. _She_ was real.

"Sarah…" he breathed in realization, the name no more than a whisper. The shock of it was evident on his stone featured face, his eyes wide as an owl's. Just then, his Queen appeared. Jareth jumped from Sarah's supine body like a cat from water.

" _Really_ Jareth, you are going to have to do _something_ about those imbeciles you like to call subje-" the redhead froze. "What...the… _hell_ am I witnessing?" she demanded.

"Alura, love, it's not what you think… you know the problems I've been having lately," Jareth tried to console her. He moved to pull her into his embrace. She ripped her arm away. Jareth pushed harder, "The headaches, and the visions, fever dreams really…"

"Hmph," she pushed the lanky king to the ground and pushed a high heel into his side. "I know very well of these _problems_ you claim."

"Then you understand, I didn't think she was real!" Jareth bellowed.

"Silence, you," the Queen spat. Jareth curled his body as she dug into him with the sharp stiletto.

"Alura," Jareth drawled the name out as a complaint, prompting Alura to roll her eyes and push him away with a kick. She was usually quite meek. There was something wrong; While Alura had seemed to have grown more of a backbone over the last several years, she wasn't predisposed to this type of behaviour.

"Pathetic," she tutted then turned her attention to the girl. "And just what do you think you're doing here, dressed as a harlot with the behavior to match?"

Sarah opened her mouth to object but was cut off by a shimmering mist with a distinctive, almost musical quality enveloping her. Jareth's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he watched the transformation spell unfold from his position on the floor. When the mist dissipated, Sarah found herself in her old Medieval style play dress of the palest green.

"At least you had the sense as a child to dress as a peasant as opposed to most snotty little girls with the gall to impersonate a princess," the redhead smirked as the shimmer mist surrounded her. Jareth and Sarah both gasped when the mist faded away.

"Ashleigh?" Sarah pondered. Jareth looked onto Sarah with confused eyes. Ashleigh? Who was she referring to? Certainly not to the figure before them. Jareth was well aware of her true identity, unfortunately.

Once crimson hair now shone platinum, hanging down the figure's back in silvery waves just sweeping the floor. Her eyes were slanted like a cat's and a most unnatural shade of toxic green. She was pale and lithe with a pixie featured face.

"In the human realm, yes, I've taken to that name quite well. And I believe I played my part beautifully, keeping you away from this world, making you feel shame for your interest in fairy tales and magic. Ensuring you would never find your way back here to meddle," the female fae smiled. "But you've managed to come anyway, and at a most wonderful time, peasant. You see, I've made a deal with the devil per se, and he requires a tithe every seventh year...and would you look at that, it's been just about that long now," she put a finger to her jaw as if in thought.

"Aunt, how could you do this? Do you feel no shame for the crime you surely committed on Alura of Perseverance?" Jareth was seething. His mother's sister was none other than the Queen of Air and Darkness. She had gone missing nearly two decades ago, much to the suspicion of the Seelie court, of which Titana, Jareth's mother, was the High Queen. His aunt was a master of dark magic and disguises. Jareth cursed himself, for he should have noticed the gradual changes in Alura over the years, implying her possession by the Dark Queen. His aunt must have taken her life and took control of her body. It explained so much.

"A mercy killing, the poor dame was dreadfully in love with you and you'd have never had her as she was. You needed more _suggestion_ ," the blonde shimmied her hips lasciviously. "And she had no such skill set.

"And don't call me that, boy. Just because my sister had the whim to take pity on you and adopt you as her son does not make me your 'auntie'. The implications of that are pretty disturbing, don't you think?" She gave Jareth a wink and made her way toward the stunned girl who was blushing blood red at the two faes' exchange. The fairy's pure white linen dress gave her the appearance of floating.

Jareth felt his face contort into a look of utter disgust as memories of his married life entered his mind. So what if he wasn't blood related to this devious fae? Titana had become his mother, which made the Dark Queen family, which made the entire situation vomit inducing.

The female fae bent down then gripped Sarah's throat with a clawed, dainty hand and lifted the girl with an astounding ease.

"She is quite lovely, is she not?" The Dark Queen smiled, showing pointed teeth.

"Leave her alone, aunt," Jareth commanded. However, his voice wavered. Even he was no match for the Queen of the Unseelie court.

"What, that's it? You can fight the effects of arsenic poisoning for years but can't manage even an attempt to save the pitiful human you claim to love?" She chastised Jareth, watching as he realized she revealed the source of his ailments over the years. No wonder his magic had become harder to summon, he should have been near death at this point. Jareth felt rage welling up inside him, his blood felt as if it would boil and his fists clenched at his sides.

"And I commanded you to not call me by that wretched title! You will address me as Your Majesty, and nothing less!" the Queen sneered at her adoptive nephew. She squeezed at the mortal's neck, causing the girl to scratch near helplessly at the vice like hand on her vulnerable throat.

"Do not do this, do not commit another murder. Can't you see you have no chance at a position in the Seelie court if you continue like this?" Jareth tried to persuade her. He knew his aunt was damned and determined to secure her place in the court. She was once a princess until Titania had taken Jareth in as a son, marking him as the new heir. The Queen laughed sinisterly.

"Of course I will have a place in the court, I am soon to be the ruling Queen of Goblins, in direct line for the High Queen of Fairies should something quite _unfortunate_ happen to my sister," she grinned smugly. "But I do love a good game, just as you do. I say, I'll let you run _my_ Labyrinth and if you should make it to the center, I'll spare your life and be sure to give you a good job in the Goblin City. I'll have to divorce you, of course, on account of your infidelity, but I may have use of your many _talents_ yet," she licked her lips, eyeing the male fae. "I was so depressed to lose your company in that way...but now you've allowed me a way to the crown without your death. I am most appreciative. I'll have to show that appreciation later," she purred. A look of disgust washed over Jareth's face. How could his aunt be so forward with him? They had grown up together as family. This was all too much.

Sarah let out a whimper as her body grew tired from the struggle. Her breathing seemed forced and irregular. Her bloodshot eyes appeared to have trouble staying open. It pained Jareth to see her like that, but he knew if he made a move to retrieve her, the Queen would strangle her.

"As for you," she began to speak to the helpless girl dangling from her arm. "I believe it's time I made good on my debt." With that she dropped Sarah, who let out a blood curdling scream and appeared to dissolve straight into the ground. Jareth ran to this place and dropped to his knees, clawing at the supposed entrance to Hell desperately, though he knew there was no bringing her back. He collapsed in a heap over the spot he last saw his precious Sarah.

"Such a pity," the Queen giggled. "You will now be transported to the walls of my Labyrinth. I am not evil, however. I shall grant you a few moments to grieve," she smirked and with a flick of her wrist she threw the linen of her dress up around her and dissolved into the darkness, leaving Jareth to weep.

* * *

 **A/N: Whew. I hope(?) that was as much of a roller coaster to read as it was to write! More risks, I know. I promise not to break all your hearts! Huge thank you to Rakill, my mom, and my hubby for their edits, ideas and feedback!**

 **the artful scribbler:** I agree, having such strict rules for what to read can keep people from some amazing stories. I do understand having preferences, though. One unfortunate thing about writing in chapters is it can leave people frustrated with the characters enough to not continue following and see where it ends, which they may be happy with!

 **LovelyAmberLight:** Thank you so much! I worried about the amount of time in the Labyrinth. I didn't want to just rehash the movie. I hope this chapter answered many of those questions you had! It was difficult to keep myself from answering you right away. :)

 **Honoria Granger:** I sent a PM and changed the author note on the last chapter but just wanted to thank you for letting me know about the Latin translation of Ludo. If I had known that prior to naming I may have went a different route with the family names! But I'm gonna keep the other translation because now they really are Sola and Ra in my mind.

 **Thank you to Annibale, Cakeydaftone, Lady-Lannie-Queen-of-Goblins, Jediavenger, and guests for your continued interest and support!**


	6. Chapter 6: Charmed

**Chapter 6: Charmed**

" _How is a raven like a writing desk?"_

" _What?" Sarah blinked hard a couple times and looked down at herself. She was dressed in a pale blue tea party dress, complete with fluffy crinoline with a frilly white apron._

"How _is a_ raven _like a_ writing desk?" _Sarah looked up as the smooth voice emphasized the key words dramatically. Her eyebrows furrowed at the sight of the Goblin King in a silly suit with an outrageous top hat, his wild blonde hair still defying gravity beneath the brim. She couldn't stifle a giggle when everything finally clicked._

" _You're positively_ mad _," Sarah retorted and Jareth grinned, his patchy trench coat morphing into a regal gold jacket as his pin-striped high water trousers changed into red slacks and his top hat fell away. Sarah watched in a mix of amusement and astonishment as her cute blue dress transformed into a sparking ball gown of the same shade; her black flats turned clear and rose into heels._

 _She looked upon Jareth with a wide green gaze and he approached her, taking her once again into a waltz._

" _How did you know?" she questioned him._

" _Know what, love?" he replied. She smiled shyly._

" _That Cinderella was my favorite princess?" Jareth smirked._

" _Something told me you might identify with a girl worked like a slave by an evil stepmother," Jareth explained as he twirled Sarah around a sweeping terrace with a clock tower as its centerpiece. "Though, I've never pictured you as the damsel in distress. No, more of a warrior than a princess, hm?"_

" _Yeah." Sarah's eyes dropped to her feet that were busy following his in rhythm with the soft melody of magic that filled the air._ Since when did Jareth become Prince Charming himself? _The thought was ripped from her mind when the clock tower chimed 13 times and Jareth disappeared leaving behind a glittery fog._

 _Sarah ran into the fog and soon found herself falling down a flight of large stone steps coming to a crash at the bottom._

Sarah groaned as she woke, her face scraped from the harsh stone floor of the oubliette she found herself in. She wiped away the half dried droplets of blood with her oversized sleeve, staining the muted sage fabric.

"What a strange dream," Sarah whispered to herself. Then it hit her.

"A dream! I dreamed!" Sarah bolted to her feet and danced with excitement. Just then a resounding 'ribbit' came from the corner interrupting Sarah's celebration. Sarah moved in the direction of the noise and dropped to her knees upon discovering the source.

"Oh, hello," Sarah said to the large frog she found. She scooped him up in her hands and noted the tackiness of his mottled green skin. She smiled at the pattern on his face: two swooping black marks between his nostrils and large mouth looked like a twisted mustache.

"I wonder, if I were to kiss you, would you turn into the prince of my dreams?" she asked the small animal jokingly.

"Moi, recevez-vous un baiser d'une jeune fille sale? Tu te moques de moi," the frog answered in a gravely French accent. Sarah promptly screamed and dropped the creature having become unaccustomed to the unexpected actions of magical beings in the Underground realm, much to the frog's chagrin. Sarah used her rudimentary language skills from French 101 to deduce that the frog was now mumbling a string of curses after insulting her by calling her dirty. She instinctively tilted her head to sniff her underarm. _Okay,_ she thought, _maybe I am dirty._

The frog hopped through a crack in the wall and was gone. With her only company having vanished, rude company as he was, Sarah sighed and tried to remember the details of her dream as she turned to lean against the cold wall. She remembered herself as some of her favorite fairy tale characters. She remembered a man filling the roles opposite her. She closed her eyes and was then able to conjure his face, Jareth's face.

Sarah's eyes flung open but gradually softened. Clearly, there was more to him than she saw as a fifteen year old girl. Sarah's mind drifted to how she was feeling during their time in his study. She remembered the clenching low in her stomach as he drew attention to her pajamas, a mix of embarrassment and something else, something she had only felt before when her childhood crush had finally kissed her for the first time. Something she had been chasing all of highschool and now into university.

The feeling had only worsened as he approached her and toyed with her like it was the most natural thing in the world. Sarah fiddled with her lower lip and imagined how the King's lips might feel like pressed against hers. She wondered if she would ever see him again, much less kiss him.

"I wish the Goblin King was here, right now," she breathed into the emptiness of the oubliette.

* * *

Sorcha woke with a start, and pushed away the drool stained papers that had served as her pillow.

"The Lady, she calls," the she-goblin announced to no one in her raspy voice. She blinked any remnants of sleep out of her eyes and scanned the room from the door that linked her puny office to His Majesty's much larger one.

"Ah ha!" she exclaimed and bolted for the door which stood no more than three feet tall. Sorcha easily passed through the miniature entryway calling for the King, "Your Majesty, Your Majesty!"

To her confusion, the room was void of any movement at all. Sorcha told herself this couldn't be right, His Majesty _always_ retreats to this room when his head gets to hurting and his eyes look all fuzzy and far away. Surely, he must be hiding! The King did love games. Perhaps a game of hide and seek would make him feel better and he had just been waiting for Sorcha to find him!

Sorcha looked in all the obvious places-behind the curtains, under the desk. Sorcha lied down on her tummy, propped her large head upon one hand, and drummed her fingers against the floor; this was her favorite thinking position. And it worked! Finally, she found him! Only it was just part of him. His clothes, to be technical about it. Sorcha jumped up and dove into his pile of extravagant fabrics and found herself sliding down a hidden tunnel concealed by a trap door. She landed with a harsh thud at the King's feet.

* * *

Jareth looked up from where his head was nestled into his knees to determine what had fallen from the tunnel above. Both shock and relief washed over him as he recognized the small, female goblin as his adviser. He promptly shook her from his bare foot.

"I always knew you were one of the sharper tools in my shed," Jareth charmed the creature. There was a clearly unsettled look in her eyes. Of course, the goblin had probably never seen Jareth is such a state of undress, clothed only in a plain pair of leggings and simple tunic.

"Your Majesty, the Lady, she calls," the goblin spat out frantically, already on her feet and attempting to pull Jareth to his.

"What Lady?" Jareth pondered with little interest. He figured he wouldn't have much interest in anything anymore. Not after this… He had not even the energy to enter the Dark Queen's gross imitation of his great Labyrinth.

"The Lady who Conquered the Labyrinth!" Sorcha pleaded with her King, clearly frustrated. Jareth saw red and harshly kicked the goblin away.

"Impossible. My Sarah… she has not the capability to call upon me or any of my subjects," Jareth seethed, enraged by the goblin bringing Sarah up. Perhaps the creature wasn't as bright as he thought. "Not anymore."

"But Your Majesty, I heared her, she called for Goblin King!" Sorcha went on, unfazed by the kick or the implication of Jareth's words.

"You dare argue my word, miscreant? Leave me," the Goblin King shooed Sorcha away. Some nerve that creature possessed to not trust the word of her king.

"But sire!" she moaned.

"She's dead! She is no longer among us! Leave now, or you shall be bogged," Jareth threatened. "I grow tired of this game of yours." This appeared to shut the goblin up. Jareth paid little attention to her as she appeared to finally retreat. He promptly returned to sulking. Moments later Sorcha returned appearing to be in low spirits.

"Sorcha, play?" she asked the King. Jareth developed a game with Sorcha when she was a child-goblin meant to train Sorcha to follow in her mother's footsteps as his adviser. The adviser needed to know the Labyrinth and all of its traps. The game involved making crystal bubbles that showed a location within the Labyrinth, which Sorcha was forced to guess. She was looking so forlorn but Jareth was so exhausted.

"Not now," he said gently. "This is not the time nor place."

"Cheer up, Your Heiny-ness?" Jareth chuckled at the name Sorcha had given to him when she was growing up. Normally, he would not tolerate such defiance of proper etiquette when in the presence of a King. But he always held a soft spot for the goblin. His mind drifted to the past.

" _Now, Sorcha, when you address me you are to address me as Your Majesty or Your Highness, especially in the presence of company," Jareth lectured the small goblin who sat before his throne._

" _Your Heiney-ness?" the small voice tested the title with a tilt of her head. Jareth tried to hold in his laughter so as not to encourage the child-goblin but the damage was done. She jumped up and danced around as she often did when excited. He knew he would have to break her of the habit as she matured, but left well enough alone for now._

" _Your Heiney-ness, Your Heiney-ness!"_

"Please," the she-goblin pleaded, bringing Jareth out of the memory. It wasn't often a goblin would reduce themselves to politeness. It wasn't in their nature, even for a goblin of such standing. She was determined to play this game. Alas, it may provide an adequate distraction.

Jareth moved his hands to summon a crystal bubble. He strained but was pleasantly surprised to discover his aunt had left his magic in tact, weak as he was and arrogant as she had always been. Soon, an iridescent orb floated between the two and began to reveal an image of the Bog of Eternal stench.

"Bog! Bog!" Sorcha announced quickly. Jareth smiled, she had always been good at this game. But that was an easy one. The image melted away and a new one gradually replaced it.

"Firey Forest!" Sorcha grinned. Jareth nodded and the the image of glittering, twisted trees faded and were replaced with complete darkness that slowly gave way to what appeared to be a cave of some sort. There was a grated pattern on the floor caused by a barred entrance in the ceiling. Sorcha jumped up and down and pointed at the magical bubble.

"Sees! _Sees!_ I told you!" she yipped as she bounced. Jareth was completely focused on the reflection of the Oubliette. With wide eyes he took in the scene as the darkness gave way to a clearer image. In the corner laid a woman curled into herself as she lied on the floor, dark locks of hair splayed behind her and soft green dress draped around her.

"Sarah," he breathed.

* * *

 **A/N: I am _so_ sorry about how long this has taken to publish. Since the last chapter I celebrated my first wedding anniversary, turned 23, and I lost motivation, struggled with my confidence, and basically became a recluse for the last few weeks. But, I am slowly getting it back and with the help of my husband, my mama, and my wonderful friend Rakill (who has amazing stories on here, check them out!) I was able to get this chapter written! **

**The frog part may seem really random, it was a challenge from my mother in attempts to motivate me to write. She challenged me to work in a French speaking frog and magical paperclip but I didn't have to keep them if I didn't want to. But, the frog was quite charming and I feel like he fit so there ya go. :) I apologize for the use of Google Translate. If this was a work to be professionally published I would have consulted a French speaker... but this is just for fun. He basically says "Me, receive a kiss from a dirty wench? You have to be kidding!"**

 _ **Thank you to all my amazing reviewers and readers! You keep me going.**_

 _ **Annibale:** Yes, lots of info! I hoped it wasn't too much but I was hoping for a really exciting chapter. Thank you!_

 ** _Cakeydaftone:_** _She is so completely evil! I usually try to write more redeemable villains, but shes the Queen of the Unseelie Court... I'm not sure Jareth could even face her alone. So... hopefully he wont ;) She causes a reaction in him that no other can, as perhaps the only more powerful being in the Underground... I really wanted to take a look at Jareth from a perspective not seen in the movie, and this idea allowed me to do so. I am happy to see it being well received!_

 ** _Lady-Lannie-Queen-of-Goblins:_** _I am so glad you want more! And I so do not have you topped, mine may be more evil but not nearly as wonderfully developed 3_

 ** _Rakill:_** _Flattered as always to receive a compliment from such a skilled writer!_

 ** _Jediavenger:_** _Completely twisted! Nothing will stand in her way, especially something like morals haha_

 ** _Alicia2017:_** _I am so humbled by this comment! I strive to deliver well written pieces, though I don't find myself anywhere close to professional. I have to say this comment is what really jump-started me to return to this story. Thank you, so, so much._


	7. Chapter 7: Revealed

Chapter 7: Revealed

Lying on her side, Sarah was drawing absentmindedly in the layer of dirt covering the bare floor of her new accommodations when she noticed her doodles disappearing under new dust snowing down. She looked up to determine the source of the shower, eyes blinking in quick succession to keep away the filthy flakes. She squinted and was able to make out two figures, both with wild hair. They were attempting to remove the grate from the entrance of the oubliette.

No sooner than Sarah could open her mouth to confirm Jareth's identity, he moved a long, thin finger in front of his lips in the universal shushing gesture. Sarah paused for a beat before defying this silent order.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she crowed. The sight of him made her feel so confused and conflicted over her feelings toward him.

For hours now she played the earlier events in her head and tried to decipher the dream. At first, she was starting to feel a warm affection for the Goblin King. She imagined what a kiss from him would feel like. She even wished for him to show up and rescue her, just like this. But as time passed, her warm thoughts corrupted and Sarah began to remember all of Jareth's villainous qualities and began to question these seemingly new affections. It was almost as if he had casted an entrancing spell over her that was slowly dissipating.

She came back to the Labyrinth expecting a battle for the prize of her dreams, and instead was received with attempted seduction then banishment. While he had always had a flirtatious undertone with her, this was blatant sexual debauchery. Her mind ached from the rollercoaster of emotions she had experienced since falling into the dark oubliette. She wasn't ready to face him. Jareth was the last person she wanted to see right now. He was also her only hope. Sarah groaned inwardly. _Damn him and his abilities to play both the hero and the villain._

Jareth snorted as he finished up removing the grate and began to feed a vine besides into a rope into the bowels of the oubliette. Sarah continued to stare at Jareth, arms crossed.

"Do you wish to perish alone in a hole, Sarah? After all you've fought for, it pains me to see you give up so easily," Jareth swung the rope closer to the girl.

"You didn't answer me," she retorted. "Besides, I didn't come back to die in a hole. I would have found a way out without you trying to play hero-"

"Why did you come back then?" Jareth cut her off, demanding an answer from the irritating young wench.

"I can back to win my dreams! And it looks like I did, because I just awoke from one!" Sarah retorted smugly. "So, I didn't need you after all."

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose between his eyes. "I can assure you, your 'dream' was nothing more than a hallucination brought on by-"

"Ha! So you _did_ cast a spell on me, a freaky love spell that made me see you as some dashing prince instead of the sick bastard you are!" Sarah interrupted the Goblin King's explanation. He blinked a couple times in surprise at the information Sarah divulged regarding her hallucination before continuing.

"Not a love spell, no. A simple hex placed on the oubliette as a measure of keeping the prisoner hopeful. Torture loses its effects when the subject loses all will to live. The hex provides visions of the prisoner's idyllic fantasies to encourage the will to live," Jareth smirked. "The images summoned come straight from the prisoner's subconscious."

Sarah's skin tone developed into a shade of red she didn't even know existed it was so deep and pigmented.

"So, are you going to climb up or am I going to have to drag you out?"

Sarah reluctantly began to ascend to her escape without any further comment. The brightness of day burned her eyes and exasperated the dull headache she developed while captured. Sarah shielded her eyes with her hand and took in the sight of the King in pauper's clothing. Even dressed so simply, he seemed to glow and glitter. There was no denying his position as nobility. She then looked from the King to his accomplice.

"It's you!" she exclaimed. "You're the goblin that brought me to Jareth!"

Sorcha gasped, "How you know?"

"I saw you!"

"But Sorcha was very careful! Always careful in human realm! Must be! For life sake!" the small creature rambled.

"Human realm?" Jareth bellowed. "And just what were you doing in the Aboveground, without escortment?!"

Sorcha appeared to shrink even smaller than her already tiny size. The tone of Jareth's voice was enough to keep Sarah's mouth shut, offering the goblin no reprieve from explaination.

"Well, you see, Your Highness, you was so sad and only Champion made you happy," she paused to judge reaction before feeling safe to continue. "Sos Sorcha went to brings Champion to Your Highness. Only Champion had forgotted us, so Sorcha brought the Book for the Champion and put book for Champion to find and now heres Champion is!"

"Champion?" Sarah asked confusedly.

"Yes! Yous Champion!" Sorcha nodded her head exuberantly at Sarah.

"Of the Labyrinth," Jareth added to the explanation. "You solved the Labyrinth and thereby was named a Champion. Most Champions never learn of their title, but you've never been like most."

Sarah stared dumbfounded at this new information. Jareth's attention once again shifted to the goblin with. Jareth lifted her by her mop of ashy hair so as to meet eye to eye.

"I was considering letting you join and aid us in our impending journey, but it would appear I cannot trust you," Jareth walked towards the opening of the oubliette and dangled the creature there.

"No sire! Please!" she begged, squirming in his grasp.

"I should drop you to your death, a suitable punishment for insubordination," Jareth growled. "Alas, you're the only capable subject to serve as my adviser." Jareth threw the goblin like a crumbled piece of trash. "You think yourself intelligent. Find your own way."

"But sire-" Sorcha began.

"Silence! You have your order, carry it out!"

The goblin sulked away, disappearing into the surrounding glittering trees, reminiscent of Live Oaks in the Aboveground with their sprawling, twisted limbs. Sarah scoffed at the treatment of the creature, but was too curious of what the King said to chastise his actions.

"What journey?" Sarah brought Jareth's attention away from the goblin's exit.

"We are near the center of the Dark Queen's Labyrinth. We must find our ways out to save not only our own lives, but the lives of all my subjects. The future of the Underground lies on our shoulders," Jareth moved closer to Sarah, tension tangible in the air between them.

"What do you mean 'our' shoulders? What do I have to do with this?" Sarah narrowed her eyes, her arms once again crossing in front of her chest. Guarded. The smell of peach wine once again filled his nostrils.

"No need to be nervous of me, precious," he smirked as he noticed an obvious reaction to the pet name he'd taken to calling her. "I'm not the enemy you so wish me to be."

"I want to go home," Sarah stated plainly.

"Me too," Jareth spat, getting fed up with Sarah's cool disregard for the situation they found themselves in. "And in order to return home, we must solve this Labyrinth," Jareth tried to calm his voice. "Together." He offered his ungloved hand to the girl. Sarah studied the slender digits sprouting from his palm, the fingers of a pianist. Slowly her icy indifference melted away and she found herself taking his hand. As soon as her skin met his, Jareth captured her into a tight embrace. Sarah gasped as he felt her soft cheek pressed against the wall of his chest. Gradually her racing heartbeat slowed to match his heart's calm rhythm.

She wondered what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

 **A/N: It's short, it's late, and I have no excuse. Thank you to everyone who has supported me with this story. I'm determined to finish it.**


	8. Chapter 8: Harmonies

Chapter 8: Harmonies

His silence was deafening. Sarah found herself feeling useless as Jareth made quick work of each puzzle and predicament the couple encountered. What did he mean they had to do this together? Even when Sarah offered sound advice, the Goblin King continued on whichever path he'd already chosen. Eventually the girl relented, leaving Jareth to himself.

Sarah bit her tongue to keep from interrupting Jareth's preoccupation with marking trees so they wouldn't be going in circles. _Already tried that,_ she thought to herself remembering her trusty lipstick arrows which were tampered with by tiny goblins. This really wasn't worth their time.

 _Summerleigh,_

 _Vast and green,_

 _Fairer still,_

 _Than the evening sea_

 _Paradise,_

 _You and me,_

 _We'll make our meet,_

 _At Summerleigh_

Sarah closed her eyes and focused on the faint melody the night wind carried. _Summerleigh?_ Sarah racked her brain trying to decide if she had heard of such a place before. It did _sound_ beautiful. Perhaps she could seek out the source of the song while Jareth continued his pointless marking.

"Jareth, I um, need to pee," Sarah stated abruptly.

"Well there's no need to announce such a thing, just go," he responded nonchalantly, not so much as glancing away from his work. Sarah began to walk deeper into the woods.

"Wait!" Jareth yelled. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To pee!" Sarah retorted, flustered.

"I'm not going to watch you, just do it here so I don't have to worry about you!"

"No way, that's gross! You may be into that watersports stuff but I'm _not_ ," Sarah grimaced.

"I don't see what surfing and the like has to do with relieving your bladder but have at it," he granted her permission and waved her off. "Just don't go where I can't hear you, and if I call, come right away." Sarah grinned and started off again.

"And that means no matter what! I don't care if you aren't finished!" He added as the girl disappeared into the trees.

 _Summerleigh,_

 _Wild and free,_

 _Take my hand,_

 _And come with me_

 _Paradise,_

 _You and me,_

 _We'll make our meet,_

 _At Summerleigh_

Once free from the king's sight, Sarah increased her pace until she was nearly sprinting towards the hypnotic hymn drawing her in. The air surrounding her began to taste of salt.

* * *

"And that should do it," Jareth murmured aloud as he finished enchanting a line of trees along the path they'd toured so they didn't sparkle. _Funny thing, usually my spells involve the creation of glitter, not the destruction._ He chuckled to himself before his mind wandered back to Sarah, as it so often did. _How long does such a task take for a woman?_ He pondered the question for just moment before calling out to her, thinking he'd allowed more than a generous amount of time.

"Sarah!"

Silence.

"SARAH!"

The only answer was the echo of his call. He could sense something was wrong. Sarah played the role of a brat well, but she was intelligent enough to heed his order to return when called in this puzzling place. Sarah may be a human, but she was far touched at a young age and always possessed a preoccupation with magic. She was still the picture a naivety, however…

Then he heard it: the song of the sirens. He cursed under his breath, casting a protection spell over himself so as not to fall victim to the scheming womanlike creatures. Sirens predominantly found their pleasures in luring men into their grasps, but were known to take a pretty girl or two as well. Sarah's femininity couldn't be relied on to keep her safe.

He arrived just as Sarah's head disappeared below the turquoise surface of a magical lagoon. The sirens were all similarly adorned with pastel sea shells complementing their shimmering, nearly translucent skin and hair black as night with a midnight blue sheen, braided with raven feathers. Having figured the girl was successfully drowned, they giggled and waved at the Goblin King before succumbing to disinterest and fleeing the scene. Wasting no time, Jareth discarded his tunic and simple boots and dove in after Sarah.

He pushed water behind him, diving deeper into the depths to reach the girl, silently praying to any entity that would listen for her safety. After what seemed to be eternity he reached her, embraced her with his left arm and ascended to the surface. He dragged her limp, wet body onto the hot sand and cupped her cold face. He leaned in so his face was mere millimeters from hers. He spoke ancient words into her mouth and magic filled her with it's warm glow.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm a terrible person and terrible writer but here, if you want it 😞 sorry it's pitiful**


End file.
